1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display device and a method for driving a display panel, in particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display device and a method for driving an organic light emitting diode display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Information and communication industry has become the current mainstream industry, and especially the various types of portable communication products are the focus of development. Because the flat panel display is a communication interface between people and information, the development of the flat panel display seems to be very important. Since an organic light emitting display has the advantages of self-luminous, wide viewing angle, low power consumption, program simplicity, low cost, wide rage of operating temperature, high response speed, full color, and so forth, providing it with a great potential, and thus is expected to become the mainstream of the next-generation flat panel display. Because the organic light emitting display uses an organic light emitting diode (OLED) as a display element, the driving method is different from a liquid crystal display.
In general, current flowing through the organic light emitting diode is to be controlled by a switch element (e.g., transistor); therefore, the electrical characteristics of the switch element must be considered when designing the light emitting brightness of the organic light emitting diode (corresponding to the displayed greyscale), but the impact from the process is to differ the electrical characteristics of the switch element, so that the light emitting brightness of the organic light emitting diode is unable to be properly controlled. Moreover, the scanning method of the organic light emitting display generally is row-by-row scanning; taking for example the top to bottom row-by-row scanning, the brightness of the entire screen may appear to be lighter at the top and darker at the bottom.